


Coeur d'ectoplasme

by Agua



Series: Yoop di doop [3]
Category: L'appart du 5e (TV)
Genre: F/M, J'ai oublié les tags que je voulais mettre, Sandrine est là aussi en passant, elle est pas dans les tags parce que j'ai oublié son nom de famille, en tout cas bonne lecture!, je voulais pas aller le googler, pas grave
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua
Summary: Deux ans et demi après la finale, Justine fait de la recherche sur les fantômes, et aide Théo à établir les nouvelles lois fantomatiques.Mais quand elle ne s'occupe pas de la paperasse, Justine retrouve la crainte de perdre les seuls amis qu'elle a jamais eus maintenant que l'aventure est terminée. Justine doit s'efforcer de garder courage pour écrire à nouveau, sans s'affaiblir, jour après jour.(Bonus: On explique pourquoi Antoine est devenu avocat.)PROGRESSION : pause à motif médical. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Coeur d'ectoplasme devient une sixième saison complète, avec une histoire linéaire et tout! Pendant la pause, j'essaie de planifier l'histoire et d'inventer de nouveaux enjeux qui pourraient boucler toutes les boucles. Si vous avez des idées de fantômes à intégrer dans l'histoire (un personnage historique, une époque précise, ou une mort spécifique), ça me fera plaisir de les intégrer!!





	1. Entrevue avec Gonzague

-Pourquoi est-ce que les fantômes flottent?

C'était la première question que Justine avait choisi de poser. Une question facile, basique, mais que voulez-vous, quand Gonzague Chartier vous permet enfin de lui poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête pour la première fois en sept ans, il est logique que vous soyez un peu trop excité pour vous contenir. Normalement, Justine aurait réfléchi profondément pour trouver la meilleure question à poser avec son temps limité, mais aujourd'hui était une occasion spéciale et la jeune femme avait reçu le feu vert. « Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux », avait dit Gonzague.

Justine s'était allumée comme une ampoule et avait sorti son cahier de notes d'une main fébrile. Tant pis si Gonzague était un peu ivre (il venait de découvrir l'alcool fantomatique, la nouvelle découverte du département post-mortem de l'Université) et qu'il n'était peut-être pas en parfait contrôle de ses actions: pour elle, cette discussion valait tout l'or du monde, et elle était infiniment reconnaissante envers le vieux fantôme de la laisser parler.

Gonzague regardait le plafond d'un air absent.

-J'sais pas, grogna-t-il. Pourquoi le ciel est bleu? Pourquoi les chiens bavent tout le temps? Tous les fantômes flottent pis ça a toujours été comme ça.

-En fait, les chiens bavent parce qu -

Gonzague l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et Justine n'osa pas tester sa patience. Elle avait trop de questions à lui poser pour se permettre de s'accrocher sur ce détail, de toutes façons, alors elle réajusta ses lunettes et s'attaqua à sa deuxième question.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des reliefs ou des types de sol qui sont plus facile à traverser, comme des buttes de terre ou du sable?

Gonzague se tourna vers elle et la regarda de ses yeux vitreux, et Justine réprima un soupir. Sa capacité à ne pas se souvenir d'information cruciale était terriblement inefficace. Son désintérêt pour toute forme de savoir était presque insultante.

-Penses-tu que j'ai le temps d'aller me traîner les pattes sur la plage pendant que j'ai deux apprentis qui se démènent chez vous? Je suis le seul à garder l'ordre, s'emporta Gonzague. Vous pouvez pas vous garder hors de danger pendant cinq minutes? Théo est un jeune fantôme, il a besoin de calme, et il s'est fourré jusqu'aux épaules dans la paperasse fantômatique, et moi, j'aime pas ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait donner des lois aux fantômes? Nous… on est pas comme vous, on a pas besoin de tout ça.

Justine haussa un sourcil. Elle ignorait comment réagir à son énervement. Elle décida de laisser tomber sa question et dessina un petit "x" près de la marge, avant de tourner la page. Elle l'a plus bien comme il faut avant de relever les yeux vers le fantôme, qui avait commencé à compter les lignes du plafond. (Justine savait qu'il y en avait soixante-sept exactement, mais elle choisit de ne pas le déranger.)

-Passons à une autre question, tempéra-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait doux.

Gonzague hocha la tête sans détourner le regard. Elle l'entendait compter dans sa barbe.

-Combien de gouvernements fantômatiques ont-ils existé à travers les âges?

Justine imaginait de la noblesse africaine, des chefs inuits, et toutes sortes de guerres ou de catastrophes qui avaient détruit leur règne. Elle imaginait des civilisations fantômatiques et des lieux sacrés, des objets en or et en cuivre, et toutes sortes de paperasse merveilleusement différente et nouvelle avec des lois extraordinaires et des histoires secrètes. C'était si beau et intouchable qu'elle aurait presque pleuré de désespoir à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir en savoir plus.

Elle savait que la Société des Fantômes se disait la seule société du monde des morts, mais elle était convaincue qu'il en existait d'autres avant eux. Ils devaient avoir détruit leurs traces, ou les avoir isolés du reste du monde, comme le Front de Libération des Fantômes. Peut-être que rien ne restait d'eux.

-Deux, répondit Gonzague.

Justine s'éclaira.

-L'ancienne Société et le gouvernement de Théo, termina-t-il.

Justine soupira de déception. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre de l'aider. Logiquement, Gonzague ne savait pas grand-chose sur son histoire en général (il n'avait jamais lu les documents fantomatiques), et cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne à qui poser la question. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Justine dessina une flèche pour se dire d'y retourner plus tard et tourna une nouvelle page.

-Avez-vous déjà rencontré un fantôme capable de traverser le cuivre?

Gonzague haussa les sourcils.

-Les fantômes peuvent pas traverser le cuivre, prononça-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi ça? questionna Justine.  
-Pourquoi tu veux tellement le savoir? protesta Gonzague. Les fantômes touchent le cuivre parce que c'est comme ça pour eux.

Justine choisit de passer à une autre question. À ce rythme, elle n'obtiendrait rien.

Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos des superstitions et tourna encore la page.

-Les mortels! Pourquoi vous êtes incapable de les embrasser?

Gonzague écarquilla les yeux et la dévisagea, mortifié. Le sujet était délicat.

-Il doit bien avoir une raison, continua Justine. Quelque chose dans votre structure moléculaire ou dans la différence chimique entre les deux corps.

Effet semblable à un aimant? Se repoussent? Elle voulait demander à Gonzague d'embrasser différents individus pour tester sa réaction (et, si elle obtenait enfin le budget dont elle rêvait, elle pourrait même observer les deux individus avec un détecteur d'ondes), mais se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une pratique à laquelle Gonzague prendrait plaisir. Personne ne voulait être électrocuté - même les fantômes.

Et à propos de cela...

-Pourquoi les fantômes peuvent ressentir la douleur en touchant un fil électrique, mais pas en frappant un objet? questionna-t-elle, soudainement inspirée.

Fantômes faits de matière portant l'électricité? Enveloppe spectrale est le résidus chimique du système nerveux humain, qui garde sa forme dans la mort. Trop de courant brûle les neurones. Mortel? Peut-on tuer un fantôme?

Puis elle nota: Le Grand Patron a pu se désintégrer pour former les zones fantomatiques. Processus inconnu.

Gonzague haussa les épaules, perplexe. Une idée vint à Justine en le regardant, alors qu'elle se demandait comment capter son attention pour plus que trente secondes.

-Diriez-vous que la sensation provoquée par un baiser humain est similaire à celle éprouvée lors d'un choc électrique?

Gonzague se redressa, piqué au vif.

-Comment tu veux que je le sache? gronda-t-il. Demande à Théo si tu es si curieuse.

À ce rythme, il abandonnerait sa promesse.

-Allez, Gonzague, s'il vous plaît! Pour la fantomologie!

Gonzague leva les yeux au ciel, mais parvint miraculeusement à garder son calme.

-Oui, bon, d'accord, fit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Justine s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Mais c'est pas pour ta science à la noix, précisa-t-il. C'est juste parce que je n'ai rien à faire que je t'ai gracieusement donné de mon temps.

-Merci, Gonzague!! s'exclama Justine en souriant.

Il lui fit signe de se dépêcher.

-Avez-vous déjà vu un fantôme disparaître?

Il soupira.

-Non.

-Comment est-ce que les fantômes apparaissent? Vous avez dû en voir beaucoup, vous êtes maître-fantôme.

-Les fantômes commencent leur après-vie en se détachant de leur corps. Ils peuvent pas se rendre visible encore. Ça, ça vient avec de la pratique.

-Est-ce que tous les fantômes sont capables de se téléporter? Je sais que vous pouvez le faire, et qu'Honorius…

Elle nota l'expression sombre du vieux fantôme et décida de se corriger.

-... Que d'autres de vos amis ne peuvent pas le faire.

-C'est un art réservé aux maîtres-fantômes, fit Gonzague.

-Mais tous les fantômes peuvent le   
faire?

-Oui, s'ils y mettent du temps et de l'effort. Bon, tu as des questions plus intéressantes à me poser? Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-Je pensais que les fantômes avaient tout leur temps, protesta Justine.

-Pas depuis les nouvelles lois, prononça Gonzague d'un ton exaspéré. Sérieusement, voulez-vous bien me dire qui a eu l'idée de forcer les fantômes à être solides dans les transports publics? Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où je me suis frappé contre le mur en essayant d'entrer.

-Vous devez vous habituer à être comme des mortels à nouveau, expliqua Justine, un peu insultée.

-On est des fantômes, protesta Gonzague. On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec vos conneries de vivants. On a des choses à faire. Tu sais-tu combien de temps ça prend à un fantôme pour régler sa quête? Et combien d'années ça prend à son maître-fantôme? Ça vous gâche la vie.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe "Je le savais Ben que c'était une mauvaise idée de mélanger les mortels et les fantômes ensemble."

-Vous avez fait partie du FLF, protesta Justine, le sourcil arqué.

Elle tenait son crayon prêt même si le sujet était peu académique. Une nouvelle information sur Gonzague était un artéfact rare qu'elle voulait immortaliser. Peut-être qu'elle finirait par comprendre ce qui le rendait si insupportable.

-Tout est trop compliqué depuis que vous avez annexé la Société au monde des vivants, s'énerve Gonzague. Il y a trop de règles, c'est impossible de profiter de la mort. Et vous les vivants avec votre manie de fourrer votre nez partout, vous laissez même pas aux jeunes la paix de vivre leur mort seuls, gronda-t-il. Vous les laissez pas faire leur deuil. C'est pas humain.

Justine fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vous pensais pas aussi… impliqué, nota-t-elle.

Gonzague la foudroya du regard et tourna la tête obstinément. Ce fut tout pour ce soir-là.

Quand il se téléporta hors de la pièce, Justine resta là à regarder ses notes, contemplant pensivement le ciel au-delà de la petite fenêtre. Les lampes autour d'elle brillaient doucement, chaudement, dans la noirceur de l'appartement. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Justine n'aimait pas avoir de la lumière dans l'appartement depuis le temps. Tout était trop difficile à supporter si elle pouvait voir ses alentours. Elle préférait faire semblant qu'elle était hors du temps et qu'elle pourrait rester là pour toujours, sans peur, à ressasser ses mots dans sa tête.

Elle regarda encore une fois ses notes. La conversation avait été moins productive qu'elle l'avait espéré. Gonzague n'avait jamais été très loquace, mais elle avait osé espérer le contraire, naïvement. Une déception parmi d'autres. Ce n'était pas grave. Elle se réessayerait demain -- ou peut-être qu'elle demanderait à un autre fantôme de l'éclairer.

Justine soupira et posa son cahier sur la table. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Une migraine soudaine l'affligeait, comme si ce n'était pas assez de vivre encore ici.

Elle se leva. Rien ne changerait, même si elle se plaignait. Mieux valait être active. Et puis, elle avait faim.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine dans un silence lugubre, gagna la table qui semblait bien froide, et ouvrit le frigo. Cette action-là même semblait être un symbole de sa solitude. D'habitude, quelqu'un commandait à manger. D'autres jours, Théo faisait des pâtes ou du bouilli. Dans ces jours-là, Vicky faisait le dessert, mais elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose. Ils avaient du plaisir à cuisiner ensemble, alors Justine ne disait rien et les regardait faire, assise à la table en faisant semblant de lire un manuel de math. En général, leurs tentatives de dessert finissaient avec les hurlements de l'alarme de feu, ou plutôt, elles avaient fini ainsi une fois exactement, avant que Justine ne commence à les avertir de changer de recette quand tout commençait à sentir le brûlé.

Ils faisaient des crêpes -- de bonnes crêpes dorées baignées de sirop, avec des framboises. Greg ajoutait des bleuets, parfois. Il en reprenait toujours, sauf s'il y avait du bacon à la table, qu'il finissait généralement lui-même sauf si Vicky en prenait aussi.

Justine s'arrêta quand elle remarqua qu'elle tenait encore la porte du frigo ouverte. Elle la referma tout de suite et alla s'asseoir. Elle se commanderait quelque chose plus tard. Elle n'avait plus vraiment faim. Ses souvenirs lui enlevaient toute envie de manger autre chose que ce repas qui était presque devenu une tradition parmi eux.

Justine avait parfois l'habitude de demander à Greg d'acheter des mets chinois quand la soirée était longue, et il revenait de ses excursions avec deux boîtes de nouilles au soja et une blague qui la faisait rire. Elle ne lui demandait pas où il allait: elle sentait qu'il allait visiter de nouveaux appartements, et d'entendre la nouvelle de sa bouche lui briserait le coeur et elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Quand il revenait, elle sentait parfois son odeur, et, sous le parfum qu'il portait toujours, elle sentait des murs étrangers qui avaient l'air de se moquer d'elle, de la peinture à l'odeur agressive, parfois de la fumée de métro à l'air mélancolique.

Greg s'en allait peu à peu de l'appartement et elle le savait. Elle se demandait comment elle réagirait quand il partirait pour de bon. Pleurerait-elle? Aurait-elle envie de déménager, elle aussi? Et où irait-elle, si elle le faisait? Elle n'avait même pas envie de partir, mais elle ne supporterait pas de rester dans ce lieu qui avait accueilli ses amis - non, sa famille - pendant six ans, et qui n'aurait tout simplement plus aucun sens sans eux ici.

Mais elle se disait que la maison serait vide si personne n'y vivait. Évidemment, quelqu'un d'autre s'installerait ici après un moment (et qui ne voulait pas vivre là où le grand Théophile Langevin avait passé toute sa vie et les premières années de sa glorieuse après-vie?), mais ce ne serait pas la même chose. Elle ne savait même pas si elle supporterait que quelqu'un d'autre vive dans leur maison. Elle pourrait le bannir aux locataires (elle était tout de même la propriétaire), mais elle n'aurait pas le coeur à dire non à d'autres cégépiens désespérés comme elle et ses amis avaient été jadis.

Sandrine avait loué l'appartement de sa mère, décédée à peine un mois auparavant, et Justine n'avait aucune raison de ne pas être capable de faire la même chose. Sandrine avait été trop bonne, elle avait un coeur d'or. Justine voulait honorer son cadeau et redonner au suivant, c'était décidé. Ça serait une bonne façon de dire adieu à son foyer, décida-t-elle. Ça lui briserait moins le coeur -- il le fallait. Sinon, elle ne savait pas comment elle supporterait de partir.

Elle finit par s'asseoir à la table, se demandant quand Greg reviendrait. Peut-être qu'il resterait à l'hôtel -- ou chez une fille, si c'était la raison de ses absences nocturnes. Peut-être qu'il s'était fait une nouvelle blonde. En y pensant, le visage de Justine s'éclaira d'un mince sourire. C'était bon de voir Greg vivre à nouveau. Il avait été tellement bouleversé après son emprisonnement qu'elle avait cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

C'était bien de l'imaginer heureux avec une fille. Elle l'imaginait blonde, aux yeux bleus, comme Nelly, comme Soleil -- comme toutes les filles que Greg aimerait et avait jamais aimées. (Et Mathilde ne comptait pas. Elle l'avait probablement étudié strutineusement pour connaître tous des points faibles. Il n'avait pas pu résister à ses charmes) Cette fille serait probablement très belle et énergique, comme d'habitude. Greg serait captivé par son rire et la couleur de sa peau. Elle lui parlerait avec une voix d'ange et lui dirait toutes les bonnes choses, tous ces mots affectueux que Justine ne connaissait pas, et des doigts fins qui s'enrouleraient autour de son bras et --

Justine dut s'arrêter. Une sorte de boule se formait dans son estomac. Elle crut être dégoûtée, mais quand elle prit une seconde pour se regarder dans le miroir, elle s'aperçut que c'était de la frustration. Elle était jalouse. Elle voyait bien que rien ne pourrait arriver entre eux -- elle n'était même pas dans la compétition, elle était au même niveau que Sandrine ou Théo sur ce point-là. Elle était brune, aux yeux bruns, avec des lunettes, et au lieu des mots d'amour, elle connaissait le calcul, et au lieu de la sentimentalité que Greg voulait, elle était… (robotique, finit la voix de Vicky dans sa tête)

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle prenait la peine d'y penser. Si rien n'était possible, ses émotions étaient une erreur de calcul. Comme une calculatrice défectueuse, elle avait besoin d'une recalibration, rien de plus. Et puis, Greg partirait bientôt: elle ne pouvait pas se berner d'illusions. Jamais elle ne serait celle qui le retiendrait -- et elle ne voulait pas le retenir. S'il était heureux, elle allait le soutenir et passer à autre chose. Voilà tout. Elle passerait à autre chose, et peut-être qu'elle tomberait en amour. Son père l'avait fait: pourquoi pas elle? C'était logique. Tout irait bien -- pourquoi s'inquiéter?

Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de pianoter anxieusement sur la nappe de la table quand elle vit que les heures passaient et que Greg n'était toujours pas revenu.


	2. Le souper

Quand Justine trouva trop douloureux de fixer la porte en attendant qu'elle s'ouvre, elle décida que Greg n'allait pas revenir ce soir-là et se tourna résolument vers son cahier. Elle le posa sur la table et se mit à griffonner des notes. Elle consulta ses esquisses précédentes de la structure moléculaire de l'ectoplasme et en fit une autre, en ajoutant à son dessin son hypothèse que les fantômes fussent faits de restants d'électricité nerveuse. Le dessin lui-même n'était pas mal, pensa-t-elle, mais elle devrait réviser ses dessins plus tard, car ils étaient totalement incohérents d'un point de vue biologique.

Puis elle fixa sa page réservée à l'ectoplasme avec frustration. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu au microscope quand elle avait scruté une coulée avec ses outils? Le mur était poussiéreux et probablement plein de microbes: il était naturel que le liquide en ait reçu un peu. Or, rien n'avait collé. Rien du tout. Pas la moindre trace. Jadis, cette découverte l'avait sidérée, mais elle commençait maintenant à mieux comprendre le monde des fantômes, et une telle étrangeté ne la désarmait plus aussi facilement.

Elle s'arma de son crayon et griffonna résolument une goutte d'ectoplasme. Elle allait continuer sur sa lancée quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit faible mais qui, pour Justine (habituée au silence total) était bruyant.

Elle se serait normalement tournée vers Greg, qui, d'après le bruit cacophonique, traînait des sacs d'épicerie avec lui et peinait à refermer la porte, et lui aurait parlé de sa recherche, ou donné des nouvelles de Théo ou de Gonzague. Ce soir, elle décida de se lever et d'aller l'aider avant qu'il n'échappe quelque chose.

Une exclamation joviale la salua, mais elle n'osa pas trop le regarder en face et s'attarda aux sacs qu'il traînait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait avec toute cette nourriture, mais elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas la gaspiller (et que tout rentrerait dans le frigo).

-Tu cuisines quelque chose, ce soir? demanda-t-elle en lorgnant les herbes fraîches et les fruits exotiques.

Greg bomba le torse et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

-Du steak avec des herbes, fit-il avec une sorte de clin d'oeil. Juste pour toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard étrange, puis Greg s'échappa pour gagner la cuisine. Justine resta un moment à fixer le vide, puis se secoua et le suivit. Pas la peine de penser à ce genre de choses étranges.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à la table et le regarda s'affairer près des ronds de poêle, et nota à quel point l'appartement semblait plus lumineux. Il avait ouvert les lumières, évidemment. Et si sa façon de chantonner quelque chose en maniant les casseroles lui rappelait des souvenirs d'un temps où l'appartement avait été moins sombre, c'était parce qu'il avait allumé les mêmes ronds que quand il avait cuisiné pour Mathilde, rien de plus. Elle devait arrêter d'être si sentimentale où elle ne pourrait jamais le laisser partir.

Et puis, il reviendrait la visiter, comme Vicky et Théo. Si Justine se sentait seule, c'était parce qu'elle ne sortait pas de chez elle pour aller voir ses voisins. Elle sortait, si, pour aller à l'épicerie ou donner quelque cours ou conférence à l'Université. Elle n'allait pas rendre visite, sauf quand le chien du voisin se retrouvait chez elle et qu'elle devait réveiller un Sansouci endormi à sept heures du matin pour lui tendre une laisse rouge et s'échapper avant que Sandrine ne l'attrappe. C'étaient les seules interactions qu'elle avait. Sauf Greg, évidemment.

Et Gonzague était juste venu ce soir parce qu'il était ivre, et qu'il avait cru que Théo vivait encore ici. Il était venu le chercher pour l'emmener fêter, seulement pour trouver un Greg terrifié assis sur le fauteuil du salon et confus de voir le vieux maître-fantôme débarquer chez lui si soudainement. Gonzague avait donné la nouvelle avec enthousiasme, et Greg avait posé son livre délicatement sur la table pour aller le soutenir et appeler Justine d'une voix incertaine.

-Je pense que Gonzague est malade, avait-il crié.

Justine avait déboulé hors de sa chambre.

-Quoi? Où ça?

Gonzague avait titubé vers elle et avait eu l'air vaguement amical, ce qui avait prouvé à Justine qu'il devait être mourant. Elle avait fait des tests, qui avaient révélé une espèce de liquide dans ses veines coulant à côté de l'ectoplasme. Une espèce d'alcool fermenté dans du cuivre et saupoudrée de fragments de métal. C'était la nouvelle découverte de la nouvelle Société des Fantômes, avait-il dit. Une façon pour les fantômes de consommer quelque chose, une grande première. Justine était bouche bée. Elle aurait voulu rencontrer le savant responsable. Une telle découverte ne pourrait pas rester secrète trop longtemps: elle aurait vent de son nom tôt ou tard.

Mais en attendant, Justine passait ses journées seule. Greg partait toute la journée, Gonzague avait fait exception à son absence par pur hasard, et ce savant n'était qu'un rêve distant.

Enfin, elle n'était pas seule maintenant. Il était difficile de se sentir morose quand on entendait Greg faire claquer les pots et les tasses ensemble en chantonnant un air joyeux. Quand il était là, l'appartement redevenait une maison, une maison où des gens vivaient encore. Mais tôt ou tard, il redeviendrait cette coquille grise où Justine vivait en récluse, et elle-même finirait par partir, et tous les souvenirs partiraient avec eux.

-Passe-moi le sel, s'il te plaît, demanda Greg.

Justine s'exécuta sans rien dire, et se remit à l'observer. La casserole sentait bon, elle devait l'admettre, et même si elle avait peu envie de manger, elle se dit que le repas serait agréable. Greg cuisinait le plus souvent quand il voulait s'excuser d'être parti toute la journée. Justine se disait alors que c'était bien normal, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'en excuser. Ils n'étaient pas un couple, ils avaient le droit de passer des journées ailleurs sans se dire où ils allaient d'abord. Mais elle ne disait rien, et il lui faisait des petits plats. En pensant qu'il faisait ça pour elle, son coeur se serrait toujours. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant l'appartement, et les petites attentions lui étaient très chères.

Elle arrêta d'y penser quand elle se demanda si elle en aurait d'autres après. Franchement, les amis normaux habitaient dans des appartement séparés: pourquoi pas eux? Ils ne perdraient pas le contact pour autant, ce serait simplement différent. Enfin -- s'ils voulaient encore d'elle. Elle savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais été amis s'ils n'avaient pas eu le destin de leur côté pour les forcer à vivre ensemble. Justine se souvenait encore des premiers temps où ses colocs avaient l'habitude de la traiter de robot ou de rire d'elle quand elle étudiait la fin de semaine; et de son énervement face à tout le bruit que Greg faisait, et de ses arrachages de cheveux avec Vicky. Ils avaient fini par s'aimer, tous les trois, mais cela n'avait pas été facile, et elle ne savait pas si les choses changeraient entre eux, maintenant qu'ils s'éloignaient les uns des autres.

La vérité était qu'elle ne trouverait jamais des amis comme eux, et qu'elle aurait voulu vivre avec eux comme une famille, pour toute sa vie. Pendant un temps, elle avait même cru que ce serait ce qui les attendait, mais Théo avait décidé de partir avec Vicky vivre ailleurs. Pour Théo, c'était logique: il avait passé quatre ans, presque cinq, dans la même pièce. Il avait sûrement envie de voir le monde. Mais Vicky avait toujours adoré l'appartement -- c'était celle qui s'en était entichée le plus vite.

Ils avaient voulu vivre ensemble, et c'était très bien, très beau, et Justine et Greg leur avaient dit au revoir au salon. Tout le monde avait pleuré (même si Théo ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute), mais ils avaient fini par partir en se promettant de se revoir souvent. Oh, si, ils se revoyaient très souvent, et quand ils étaient là, Vicky reprenait son ancienne chambre, et Théo allait avec elle, sauf s'il visitait son placard par nostalgie avant. C'était toujours très agréable de les revoir, et Justine devait bien admettre que rien n'avait vraiment changé, sauf quand ils se donnaient des becs sur la joue pour se saluer, ou que Vicky demandait si elle pouvait se servir avant d'approcher le frigo. Toutes ces petites choses rendaient l'ambiance un peu plus froide, un peu moins familiale, mais en somme, c'était excellent -- très excellent, même. Justine ne devait pas se plaindre.

-Peux-tu me passer le poivre, s'il te plaît? demanda Greg, deux kilomètres plus loin.

Justine retomba sur terre et lui passa la poivrière.

-Tu te remets à cuisiner? dit Justine en se tournant vers son ami.

-Il faut que je m'habitue, si je veux devenir chef, répondit Greg en tournant la tête vers elle.

Justine haussa un sourcil. C'était une bonne nouvelle, parce qu'il cuisinait très bien, en fait.

-Je savais pas. Je pensais que tu faisais juste ça pour impressionner Mathilde, fit-elle.

-J'y prends goût, expliqua Greg avec un rire.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Il était bon de le voir si heureux. Il semblait être dans son élément. Elle espérait qu'il poursuivrait sa passion après son déménagement.

-Tu vas t'inscrire au cégep? questionna-t-elle.

Greg fit une grimace et retourna à sa casserole.

-Je sais pas encore, avoua-t-il.

Justine comprenait. Marianne avait eu son choix de carrière décidé depuis sa jeunesse, mais Justine avait passé du temps à chercher le métier qui lui conviendrait - qui n'existait même pas alors. "Fantomologie" était juste un mot quand elle l'avait décidé à peine quelques années plus tôt, et voilà que l'Université la payait pour qu'elle poursuive sa recherche. C'était plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait cru, jadis, en voyant Marianne jouer à la policière dans la cour, et elle était de tout coeur avec Greg dans sa recherche. Il finirai par trouver - ou par abandonner. Elle comprendrait les deux choix.

Justine fit un bruit d'accord et retourna à ses notes, qu'elle avait sagement laissées sur la table en allant aider Greg. Elle se replongea dedans avec avidité.

Électricité fait mal  
Se battre fait mal (aucunes séquelles)  
Fantômes peuvent être empoisonnés (poudre de cuivre)  
Peuvent se saoûler (nouvelle technique, processus inconnu)  
Peuvent embrasser (fait mal, créé champ de force)  
Peuvent se désintégrer (le Grand Patron a créé les zones fantomatiques, Florida Wiseman a créé les flashbacks d'ectoplasme)

*Note: Florida n'était pas un fantôme. Aucun corps physique. Source: Florida Wiseman, dernier flashback  
Note n'avoir jamais vraiment laissé Théo derrière. Partie à l'Au-delà en majorité, laisse une partie derrière? A-t-elle un corps physique dans l'Au-delà?  
Qu'est-elle: fantôme désintégré? Restant d'esprit incorporel? Ectoplasme pur?

Peut-on être un semi-fantôme?  
Phil Sansouci s'est réincarné (hantait une personne; il a été expulsé de son hôte quand fait aspiré dans un cristal. A-t-il survécu? Quelle était sa quête?)  
Le G.P. a survécu malgré la perte de son enveloppe spectrale.  
Florida Wiseman provoquait les coulées d'ectoplasme sur les murs mais ne se manifestait pas en tant que fantôme.  
Exception: dernier flashback, téléporte 3 vivants et 1 fantôme dans un flashback. Même lieu, mais dans le passé. Véritable 1950? Flashback psychadélique comme l'ectoplasme pourri?  
Note: transporte 3 vivants et 1 fantôme le jour de la mort du fantôme. Le fantôme (T. Langevin) redevient vivant. Aucun changement au futur. Photo prise en 57 existait avant le voyage. Véritable voyage dans le temps?

Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû noter ces dernières observations dans la page réservée aux flashbacks de Théo. Elle allait y noter autre chose quand Greg l'interrompit.

-Tu avance dans ta recherche?

Justine lui jeta un regard et le vit penché sur son épaule à essayer de déchiffrer ses notes. Elle chassa son irritation en remarquant qu'il semblait véritablement intéressé par son carnet. Elle décida de lui répondre.

-Moins que je l'espérais, marmonna-t-elle en soupirant.

-Gonzague n'a pas voulu te parler? estima Greg en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, il ne savait rien, corrigea Justine avec un soupir las. Et l'Université ne répond toujours pas à mes demandes de financement. Des fois, je me demande si j'arriverai quelque part.

Greg se tourna vers elle, délaissant un instant le steak qui finissait de cuire, et la fixa de ses yeux sincères.

-T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va venir. T'es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut trouver des réponses, c'est toi.

Il parut s'apercevoir de ce qu'il avait dit une seconde en retard et l'ombre de l'anxiété obscurcit son visage. Mais Justine lui fit un petit sourire, et il parut satisfait. Elle était un peu confuse, mais n'en dit rien, et continua de lorgner pensivement ses notes.

-Greg? lança-t-elle après un moment.

-Oui? fit Greg un peu trop rapidement.

-Te souviens-tu du rêve que tu as fait de Schmitt quand tu es allé au Mont-Tremblant?

Il répondit par l'affirmative, le dos tourné, la tête basse.

-La femme était Angèle Pratt, la patronne d'Ultracorp --

Greg se tendit.

-Celle qui t'a empoisonnée, ouais, fit-il d'un ton meurtrier.

Justine hocha la tête sans trop s'en formaliser. Après l'épisode de Schmitt, un empoisonnement avait été la moindre des peines.

-La voix, c'était le Grand Patron, continua-t-elle.

Greg réfléchit, puis approuva.

-Schmitt t'a contacté après le rêve, c'est bien ça?

-Tu veux en venir où? questionna Greg, le ton stressé.

Il n'aimait jamais parler de son deal avec Schmitt.

-Je pensais que c'était Schmitt qui t'avait envoyé le rêve pour te mettre de la pression, murmura Justine. Mais le deal n'était pas encore fait. Non, je pense qu'il avait d'autres plans.

Greg vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Comme quoi?

-C'est comme s'il nous avait envoyé un message, marmonna Justine. Il ne voulait pas te mettre de la pression, tu n'avais pas encore fait de marché avec lui. Et il ne pouvait pas nous menacer de quelque chose. Il nous a révélé l'existence du Grand Patron et l'apparence d'Angèle Pratt. Pourquoi?

-Peut-être pour nous annoncer l'arrivée du Bonhomme sourire, proposa Greg. Pour nous faire peur avant de nous attaquer.

-C'est une bonne hypothèse, mais ce n'est pas du genre de Schmitt d'annoncer ses attaques. Il n'a rien dit quand il a envoyé le cow-boy, rappela-t-elle.

Greg lui donna son assiette et hocha la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer. Il ferma le four et les autres machines, puis revint s'asseoir.

-Plus j'y pense, moins ça n'a de sens. Qu'est-ce que Schmitt gagnerait à nous envoyer un message aussi clair? Peut-être que c'était le lieu qui avait de l'importance pour lui, et que ça a déclenché une sorte de flashback pour lui.

-Je vois mal Schmitt se promener sur le Mont-Tremblant, pointa Greg.

Ils restèrent en silence.

-On peut pas aller lui demander, déclara enfin Greg. il doit être enfermé quelque part dans les asiles de la Société des Fantômes, très loin de notre vue. Tant mieux. Je tiens pas à revoir sa face de malade. Il nous a fait assez de mal comme ça.

Justine haussa les épaules.

-Moi non plus, mais on n'a pas le choix si on veut des réponses. Il n'est même plus dangereux depuis qu'il a été brisé mentalement. Mais tu as raison, c'est impossible. On ne peut pas aller interroger un prisonnier sans mandat, surtout pas Schmitt. Peut-être que je me suis trompée et qu'il essayait juste de nous faire peur, lâcha Justine.

-Ou peut-être que je suis un médium, observa Greg.

Justine pouffa de rire. Greg sourit et mordit dans son steak. Justine fit pareil et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la viande était délicieuse.

-C'est bon, remarqua Justine.

-C'est pas comparable à tes petits plats, protesta Greg en regardant ailleurs.

-Non, non, insista Justine. Tu as du talent.

Greg sourit et n'ajouta rien. Ils continuèrent à manger en silence.

-Tu étais pas trop seule aujourd'hui? s'enquit Greg après quelques minutes.

-Non, non… Gonzague était là. Toi, ta sortie s'est bien passée?

Il haussa les épaules, le regard étrange. Ils finirent le repas en silence.

Alors que Justine se levait pour faire la vaisselle, Greg la retint.

-Et pour Schmitt, on fait quoi?

Justine baissa les yeux.

-On ne peut rien faire. Ce n'est plus comme avant, j'ai un travail et tu as… on est trop occupés pour penser à ce genre de choses, Greg, finit-elle. Ce temps-là a passé.

Greg et elle échangèrent un regard étrange, puis Greg soupira.

-Des fois, j'oublie qu'ils sont partis, avoua-t-il. C'est plus pareil sans eux.

Justine évita son regard et, abandonnant la vaisselle, le laissa seul dans la cuisine. Greg resta là à fixer le vide, puis soupira et se baissa pour regarder ses notes. Il referma le cahier soigneusement, puis se mit à la vaisselle. Seul.


	3. Justine et Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste un petit rappel: je change les dates. L'histoire commence un an après la défaite du Grand Patron, au lieu de deux.
> 
> Et je clarifie que "l'épilogue", c'est la petite scène à la fin du dernier épisode, quand tout le monde est rendu vieux. Cette scène se passe cinq ans après la défaite du Patron.
> 
> Et la défaite du Patron ("la finale"), c'est cet épisode... Que je ne vais pas spoiler... Mais vous savez de quoi je parle... Je pense... (Un mot: bague)
> 
> Alors bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas dans les méandres compliquées de cette "lore" bizarre. Amusez-vous bien! (Et amenez une lampe de poche)

Les fantômes gardent la même apparence. Blessures mortelles inchangées,ex: Linus Cardinal (trou de balle sur front), Roger Paradis (poignardé). Disparaissent quand trop graves, ex: Éléonore des Prés (torture).

Théorie: un fantôme reproduit son système nerveux de vivant à l'aide d'ectoplasme. Si la blessure a détruit trop de nerfs, le fantôme les répare.  
Exemples: R. Paradis, poignardé, garde sa blessure et le couteau dans son dos.  
G. Chartier: inconnu. Mort transpercé par une baillonnette.  
Antoine: frappé par une voiture. Corps intact.  
Tristan : chute et noyade. Blessures invisibles  
Éléonore: corps intact (sauf les dents pourries). Torture trop intense?  
Marianne

Elle inspira brièvement, puis recommença à écrire.

Marianne Pellan: étranglement. Marquages visibles.

Question: est-ce que les fantômes ressentent la douleur de leur blessure mortelle?

Note: les fantômes sentent la douleur en se battant. Pourquoi?

Elle s'appuya sur sa main et tripota son crayon. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que cette science qu'elle inventait était tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur. Tout était tellement ridicule, rien n'avait un sens, tellement qu'elle aurait accepté "manque de budget" comme raison possible à certaines incohérences. Des fois, elle se sentait ridicule d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose qui était en apparence si simple, mais qui, physiquement, n'avait aucun sens.

T. Langevin: coup de pelle. N'a jamais ressenti de douleur

Cela aurait été utile pour leur enquête, dans le temps. Enfin -- c'était mieux pour le pauvre garçon qu'il n'ait rien senti de sa blessure mortelle.

Quête fantomatique: lien entre la quête et l'objet fantomatique. Personnalité? Endroit du décès? Présence de murs?

Hypothèse: le système nerveux a besoin d'un objet pour échanger ses électrons.

Hypothèse 2: le système nerveux du fantôme cherche à retrouver un corps et s'accroche à n'importe quoi

Fantôme: raison de l'existence

Volonté? Pas besoin de connaître les fantômes. Instinct? Cause externe?

Mort soudaine (ex: assassinat), choses non-résolues (ex: honneur taché). Cause physiques inconnues

Sentiment cause le départ du système nerveux? Ectoplasme capte sentiments?

Peut-on empêcher un mort de devenir fantôme?

Justine repoussa son cahier. C'était tellement ridicule. Ce n'était logique que si on voyait la physique et la chimie comme des gens avec des cerveaux humains, et pas comme des forces de la nature imprévisibles et incommensurables. La gravité ne pouvait pas vous accorder grâce et rendre votre sac de peau et de graisse capable de produire un second corps qui peut se téléporter et avoir des pouvoirs surnaturels. C'était tellement ridicule que, des fois, Justine en avait ras-le-bol.

Heureusement, c'était là que Greg apparaissait, miraculeusement, avec quelque chose à manger ou une question quelconque pour la distraire. Elle aurait presque cru qu'il avait un don de médium si elle n'avait pas déjà remarqué à quelle fréquence il la regardait. Forcément, à force de la fixer toute la journée, il commençait à savoir comment la faire sourire.

Ce jour-là, il lui avait emmené un morceau de céleri. Justine le prit avec un sourire reconnaissant et croqua dans le légume, essayant de se redonner des forces. Il lui lança un regard compatissant, et Justine se sentit sourire. Comment ne pas sourire quand il était là?

-On vient de prouver que les lois de la physique ne s'appliquent pas au monde fantomatique -- ça n'a aucun sens. Quel genre de stupidités sont également possibles? Les chats qui projettent leur conscience dans des montagnes? explosa-t-elle. C'est tellement ridicule… Ça n'a pas de sens, Greg, se plaignit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Normalement, Greg lui aurait donné un câlin, mais c'était Justine, et Justine n'aimait pas les câlins, alors il se retint.

-Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je deviens vraiment folle, à atteindre des conclusions comme celles-là, avoua-t-elle.

Greg ne pouvait plus rester là dans rien faire; il décida de la prendre brièvement dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Dis pas ça, fit-il d'une voix douce. T'es la meilleure fantomologue que je connaisse.

Justine ne répondit rien, mais le jeune homme aurait presque cru la voir se blottir dans ses bras une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne se recule un peu pour lui faire un petit sourire.

-La seule, aussi, corrigea-t-elle. Mais… Merci.

Greg lui sourit, mais elle avait baissé les yeux. Elle replaça ses lunettes et se tourna vers son carnet de notes, le visage à nouveau déterminé.

-J'ai compilé une liste de caractéristiques communes des fantômes, fit Justine en poussant une pile de documents vers Greg. Si tu pouvais les lire, je pense que je suis près de quelque chose. Ton avis serait grandement apprécié.

Greg hocha la tête avidement et prit les documents, pour immédiatement se décourager en notant la taille colossale de la pile.

-Tout ça? émit-il. Je serai jamais capable de tout lire ça moi-même. Pas tout seul, en tous cas, ajouta-t-il en regardant Justine du coin de l'oeil, espérant qu'elle resterait plus longtemps et n'en profiterait pas pour partir faire autre chose.

Mais Justine se contenta de se replonger dans des notes sans bouger de sa place. Greg s'empêcha d'avoir l'air heureux et se mit à lire à son tour.

Peau pâle: texture poudreuse.  
Théophile A. Langevin, Marianne Pellan 

Greg s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Justine. Marianne… Devait-il faire quelque chose? Puis il se souvint de son enfance et de la perte de Tristan, et décida de ne rien dire. Ça faisait un an: peut-être qu'elle préférait ne pas en parler.

Il continua.

Marianne Pellan, Hans Schmitt  
Solidité: tous les fantômes peuvent être solides à partir d'un certain point de leur après-vie  
Théophile Langevin: année un de l'après-vie  
Note: Théophile Langevin avait scindé son âme en deux parties et a démontré une aptitude normale à la solidité.

Greg fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et tourna les pages pour trouver celle de Théo. Il vit alors un véritable océan de texte s'étendre sur les pages blanches et dut réprimer une exclamation. Elle a vraiment écrit tout ça? Elle est encore plus intelligente que je pensais...

Théophile Langevin: "l'Élu"  
Fils unique de Candide et Rodolphe Langevin  
Vie mortelle : fiancé à Florida Wiseman  
Mort juste avant ses 18 ans la veille de son anniversaire  
Assassiné à cause de la prophétie par Lola Balsano (sous les ordres d'Honorius Pibrac) 

Théophile démontre des capacités extraordinaires à la téléportation. Sa première téléportation, le jour suivant celui de la fin de sa quête, a été un succès. Il a réussi à arriver à trois coins de rue de son lieu de hantise, sans transpercer les lieux ou se démembrer.

Il a également démontré une aptitude anormale à la visibilité, capable de se rendre visible le premier jour de sa mort. Il est à noter que Théophile était dans le coma depuis plus d'une quarantaine d'années et que cette hibernation a pu affecter ses capacités physiques. Il est encore inconnu si les fantômes endormis continuent à se développer dans leur sommeil, ou si la visibilité, comme les autres capacités fantomatiques, sont comparables à une exercice physique et ne peuvent pas se développer toutes seules.

Théophile Langevin, suite à son assassinat, a passé les prochaines décennies enfermé dans une malle de cuivre et embarré dans un placard condamné aux murs de cuivre. Sans pourtant avoir démontré des problèmes de personnalité notables dans sa vie humaine, Théophile s'est dédoublé suite à son réveil: sa partie primaire, la "partie lumière", contrôlait l'enveloppe spectrale, tandis que l'autre, sa "partie sombre", pouvait utiliser l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs fantomatiques, mais demeurait désintégrée. La raison de cette fission demeure inconnue.

La partie lumière garde le contrôle sur les souvenirs de Théophile: suite à une intégration de la partie sombre, Théophile-uni ne garde que les souvenirs de sa partie lumière. Après la fusion des deux parties de Théophile, l'enveloppe spectrale ne possède aucune des pouvoirs de la partie sombre et redevient en tous points le fantôme normal que la partie lumière était. Théophile lui-même affirme "être" la partie lumière, et voit la partie sombre comme son "méchant moi".

La partie sombre a affirmé pendant une possession être resté éveillée pendant le coma de Théophile. Elle est semblable à un poltergeist: elle peut posséder les objets (ex.: Une guitare), les gens (ex.: Victoire Lachapelle), et les fantômes (ex.: La partie lumière de Théophile). Elle a réitéré plusieurs fois la volonté de reprendre son corps, qui était "le sien", et son dégoût pour Théophile lumière, "mou et faible". Ces paroles dures, complétées par les actions criminelles de la partie sombre, dont la destruction de niveau un d'Éléonore des Prés et Gonzague Chartier, ont ébranlé Théophile lumière, et soudé l'hypothèse que les deux parties sont telles deux êtres séparés. Cependant, Théophile lumière affirma après interrogation qu'il ressentait un vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il veut d'abord que c'était un effet secondaire de sa mort, mais qu'il comprenait que c'était sa fission qui le rendait incomplet.

Les parties maintenant soudées sont connues sous le nom de Théophile, et sont, selon les dires du principal intéressé, "comme quand il était vivant". Cela pourrait confirmer l'hypothèse que les deux parties ont toujours fait partie de Théophile, et que Théophile lumière n'était pas "le vrai" Théo mais une fraction de celui-ci.

La question des crimes de la partie sombre peut être considérée comme une impulsion soudaine de la part de Théophile sombre, qui a démontré plusieurs fois son caractère violent et sa capacité à tuer. Mais en sachant que c'est une partie intégrale de Théophile, il est juste de se demander à quel point cette agressivité influence Théophile uni, et l'influençait dans sa vie mortelle.

Ma théorie est que Théophile, en mourant, a subi un choc déterminant. Son bon coeur qui ne l'a jamais quitté, qui voulait rester avec Florida et sa famille, et son besoin de vengeance envers son père et les gens qui venaient de le tuer ont créé une fissure dans sa personnalité, une raison différente de revenir en tant que fantôme. En sachant que les esprits vengeurs sont des esprits motivés par l'injustice, et que les poltergeists sont motivés par la haine, on peut estimer que Théophile ressentait un tel besoin d'exprimer sa colère dans la mort. Notons que les fantômes agressifs ne sont pas nécessairement nés de vivants criminels ou agressifs, mais d'une dernière volonté coléreuse. Théophile est mort assassiné, et a vécu de longues minutes traumatiques entre le moment de sa mort et l'explication de ses tueurs avant l'acte. Nous pouvons estimer que Théophile était profondément troublé et en colère, et avait instinctivement besoin de se défendre, ce qui aurait pu créer une fantôme agressif.

Nous savons aussi que le père de Théophile était très dur avec lui, froid même. On peut rester que Théophile pourrait ne pas vouloir quitter le monde sans remettre son père à sa place. Mais cette théorie semble peu probable : Théophile est un homme doux qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

La nature de la partie sombre de Théophile Langevin est inconnue. Il est possible qu'elle soit un poltergeist ou un esprit vengeur. Elle possédait les capacités de lévitation, de manipulation, et de possession qu'Antoine avait, en plus d'être irrationnellement en colère la majorité du temps. Cependant, elle parlait intelligemment, allant même jusqu'à converser et insulter les gens, contrairement à Antoine, qui demeura incapable de parole jusqu'à la fin de sa quête fantomatique. L'hypothèse voulant que la partie sombre fut un poltergeist est également improbable: bien qu'elle fût capable d'influencer son environnement et de posséder des objets dans posséder d'enveloppe spectrale, son but était de réintégrer l'enveloppe spectrale de Théophile et non de tuer tout le monde. De plus, Théophile sombre ne pouvait pas aspirer les âmes, ni modifier l'environnement (ex.: piéger des gens dans leur appartement). Cela dit, elle menaça la vie de ses colocs à maintes occasions, et désintégra plusieurs fantômes. Après son intégration dans la partie lumière, les quelques moments de lucidité de la partie sombre consistaient en violence envers ses proches et en accès de rage incontrôlables sauf en méditant. 

Il est impossible de savoir si les poltergeists redeviennent des fantômes normaux une fois leur quête résolue, ou s'ils restent ainsi toute leur vie fantômatique. On ne peut donc pas savoir si cette théorie est possible. 

J'ignore aussi si les poltergeists sont vraiment des fantômes: on pourrait penser qu'ils sont comme l'esprit de Florida Wiseman, c'est-à-dire un esprit semi-conscient dont la seule capacité est de modifier les lieux et les esprits des gens. Les deux ont manifesté un attachement à un lieu (Florida et l'appartement, par exemple; les poltergeists peuvent bouger mais restent souvent au même endroit), une capacité de modifier les objets d'un appartement (Florida envoyait des avertissements en changeant les couleurs des murs et les petits objets; le poltergeist faisait pourrir les fruits et coupait le courant, etc.). Les deux peuvent affecter l'esprit (Florida et l'ectoplasme, le poltergeist et la possession). Il est noté que les deux sont peut-être deux types de fantômes similaires, ou la même sorte à différents stades de développement.

Une nouvelle variable donne un autre indice: le voyage dans le temps. Autour de 2015, l'esprit de Florida Wiseman envoya un Théophile Langevin fantôme et ses gros colocataires vivants dans le passé revivre le jour de sa mort. L'esprit de Théophile-mort fut transféré dans son corps vivant. Il garda ses souvenirs toute la journée, même quand ses camarades furent renvoyés dans le passé. Mais Schmitt arriva et effaça la mémoire de Théophile, qui oublia tous ses souvenirs de la journée. Il est possible que l'esprit de Théophile-vivant soit retourné dans son corps, une fois Théophile-mort effacé de sa conscience. Il est aussi possible que Théophile-mort soit resté dans le passé et ait simplement été désintégré.

Dans ce dernier cas, il est possible que la frustration de Théophile-mort, encore conscient, à la vie de se faire tuer, soit la raison de sa transformation en poltergeist. Peut-être que l'esprit de Théophile-mort 

Greg grogna tristement et se tourna vers Justine, le visage confus.

-Tu dis que… Théo est mort… Et il est redevenu vivant?

Justine posa son document et secoua la tête.

-Non. Théophile -- Théo -- s'est réincarné dans son corps dans le passé. Mais quand Schmitt lui a effacé la mémoire, il a été expulsé de son corps. Il est resté dans le passé --

Justine poussa un grognement.

-Je suis une idiote. J'avais oublié que Théo est revenu dans le présent avec tous ses souvenirs. Ça ne colle pas.

Greg essaya tentativement de comprendre.

-Donc… ça veut dire qu'il est pas devenu un fantôme psychopathe?

Justine hocha la tête.

-Non, il doit être revenu quelques secondes après nous, c'est tout.  
-Donc, tout va bien?

Justine soupira.

-Oui, mais j'étais sûre d'avoir enfin percé le mystère, et je dois recommencer à la case départ. Tant pis! fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je vais devoir reprendre ma recherche.  
-Tu vas trouver une réponse: tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, louangea Greg.

Il se dit qu'il n'était pas très discret et décida que de se racler la gorge serait une bonne diversion. Il lorgna les mots "poltergeist" et "encore conscient" et essaya de ne pas frissonner.

-Ton autre théorie, ça voulait dire quoi?

Justine parut surprise qu'il s'y intéresse, mais son émotion s'évanouit pour laisser passer cette espèce de concentration féroce que Justine avait quand elle parlait de ses recherches.

-Tu sais que les fantômes sont créés quand quelqu'un meurt brutalement: disons, assassiné, comme Théo, ou après un accident, comme Antoine? Cette mort brusque fait réagir le cerveau, et comme il n'est pas prêt à mourir, il crée une sorte d'enveloppe pour protéger l'esprit en attendant qu'il soit prêt à partir. On appelle ça un fantôme.

Greg hocha la tête.

-Certaines personnes deviennent fantômes pour d'autres raisons, comme régler des dettes ou de dire adieu à sa famille. Mais quand une personne mourante veut se venger, on obtient --  
-Un esprit vengeur, fit Greg.

Justine sourit, et le jeune homme se rengorgea.

-Exact. Et un poltergeist, selon mes recherches, est un esprit violent, qui se nourrit de la peur de ses victimes avant de les tuer. Ces fantômes-là sont les plus puissants. C'est ceux qui sont morts avec de la colère pour ce qu'ils laissent derrière. Peut-être… ceux qui sont morts trop jeunes, ou qui ont eu une vie de misère. Je ne suis pas certaine. Le problème, c'est que Théo n'est pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler.

Justine pointa quelque chose sur son carnet. Elle frotta ses lunettes.

-Le cas de Théo est exceptionnel. Je n'ai jamais vu un fantôme de scinder en deux. Et le fait que l'une de ses parties possède les capacités d'un poltergeist, tandis que son autre soit complètement innocente… je n'aime pas ça, Greg. J'essaie de trouver une raison qui noue tout ensemble, mais je ne peux rien trouver. Les poltergeists sont nés pour détruire, ils peuvent posséder les objets et les lieux. Ils sont indestructibles, comme ils n'ont pas de corps. Ils n'ont pas de conscience, et ils vivent pour créer la peur. La partie sombre de Théo était différente. J'aurais cru que nous avions affaire à un esprit vengeur si elle avait eu un corps, mais elle était désincarnée. Elle pouvait posséder les objets et avait une puissance inouïe. Tu te souviens du jour où Antoine a possédé le frigo et nous a fait peur? Théo pouvait faire la même chose avec la guitare. Et contrairement aux films, peu de fantômes peuvent faire ça. Ce sont juste --  
-Juste les esprits vengeurs, termina Greg, le visage hagard. Il fait appeler Vicky et Théo.

Il tendit la main vers son téléphone, mais Justine l'arrêta.

-Attends. Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison. Théo était conscient --  
-Si tu pense que Théo était un esprit vengeur, ils doivent le savoir, marmonna Greg, déterminé, en composant le numéro sur son cellulaire. On ne peut pas garder ça pour nous.

Justine baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Elle se souvint de leur plan (de son plan, devait-elle dire) pour tuer Schmitt, durant lequel elle avait forcé Greg à ne pas en parler à ses amis, et aussi au jour où elle lui avait demandé de libérer le fantôme de Marianne de sa capsule de cuivre sans attendre les autres comme ils avaient décidé. Elle l'avait fait mentir: certes, elle n'était pas dans son état normal, avec tous les événements qui s'étaient accumulés cette année-là, mais ce n'était en rien une excuse.

-Vas-y, approuva-t-elle, la voix un peu frêle.

Greg la regarda, le visage sérieux, mais finit par approuver de la tête et appela leurs amis. Justine attendit anxieusement que l'un ou l'autre réponde, tripotant la branche de ses lunettes pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas vu ses amis ici en six mois, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou paniquer.

Mais quand la voix de Vicky répondit, Justine eut l'impression qu'elle revenait à la vie, et elle laissa un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Puis elle se secoua et écouta ce que son amie avait à leur dire.


	4. Vicky et Théo

-Greg! Justine! s'exclama Vicky à l'autre bout du fil.

Justine prit un moment pour analyser son attitude et nota qu'elle paraissait heureuse de recevoir cet appel. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir tout de suite: Théo n'avait pas encore répondu. Justine croqua dans son céleri en écoutant la conversation entre ses deux amis, remarquant que Greg paraissait plus heureux que jamais. Il devait s'ennuyer aussi.

-Il faudrait qu'on passe à l'appartement un de ces jours, disait Vicky.  
-Pourquoi pas demain? proposa Justine en essayant d'avoir l'air innocente. Nous pourrions... manger ensemble... échanger des informations sur notre situation communale dans nos appartements respectifs?

Greg la regarda en plissant les yeux, et elle pinça les lèvres. Elle était aussi convaincante qu'un arracheur de dents, mais Vicky semblait trop heureuse pour y penser. Justine l'entendit crier quelque chose à Théo, qui répondit de sa voix qui faisait toujours autant d'échos dans la pièce.

-Il est un peu occupé, expliqua Vicky. Il a une conférence de presse dehors. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long, tout le monde est tanné du chialage. Il y avait plein de fantômes dehors tantôt. Ils avaient organisé une manifestation: ils disaient que les nouvelles lois sont pas pertinentes. Pas pertinentes! imita-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Que je les vois critiquer le travail de mon chum, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Vicky! appela Théo. Les invités sont arrivés!  
-Il faut que je vous rappelle, fit Vicky. La délégation vient d'arriver dans le salon, je dois les saluer. J'haïs tellement ça faire l'hôtesse. Ça fait tellement princesse. Une minute, Théo! cria-t-elle. C'est Greg et Justine!

Théo ne répondit pas, mais le bruit étouffé qui leur parvenait sous la voix de Vicky s'affaiblit.

-Tu devrais y aller, fit Greg.  
-On ne voudrait pas te retenir, ajouta Justine.  
-Ben non, Théo a ça sous contrôle, assura Vicky.  
-Vicky! Je pourrai pas les retenir longtemps! leur parvint la voix nerveuse de Théo.  
-Bon, d'accord, j'arrive! répondit Vicky. Laisse-les pas finir leurs conversations avant que j'arrive, j'ai fait un pari avec Victor! cria-t-elle. Il me donne dix dollars si je survis à entendre parler de champagne et de crevettes pendant plus que quinze minutes, expliqua-t-elle à ses amis. Bon, on se reparle bientôt, d'accord! C'était bien de vous entendre.  
-Au revoir, fit Justine.  
-Prenez soin de vous! termina Greg en fermant le téléphone.  
-Ciao!

Puis la ligne cliqua et l'écran redevint noir. Justine regarda quelques secondes le téléphone, presque nostalgique, puis elle leva les yeux vers Greg.

-Ils ont l'air de s'habituer à la vie de leader de la SdF, fit-il d'un ton joyeux. Ils doivent avoir une grosse maison avec des chandeliers et des crevettes à la sauce -- des peintures sur les murs, et des colonnes en or. Imagine vivre dans le luxe! Je n'imagine pas Théo en chef suprème, commenta-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il serait bien là-dedans.  
-Moi non plus, fit Justine en essuyant ses lunettes. C'est pourquoi je lui ai suggéré une démocratie. J'imagine que Gonzague a voté contre. Il doit aimer les monarchies.

Elle marmonna une critique sous sa barbe. Le mot ressemblait à "limule", mais comme ça n'avait aucun sens, Greg ignora la remarque et continua.

-Vicky avait l'air heureuse, fit Greg. Théo et elle -- leur couple est resté fort. Ça fait du bien de voir ça.

Justine lui jeta un regard perplexe par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Un couple formé d'amis, je veux dire. Je n'ai jamais été amis avec une de mes blondes avant, expliqua-t-il.

La formulation alluma une espèce de panique au fond du coeur de Justine. Avant? Est-ce qu'il essaie de dire qu'il s'est fait une blonde qui faisait partie de son cercle d'amis? Il n'a pas d'amies féminines, hormis… Valentine? Non, elle n'est pas son genre. Ce doit être une amie du cégep. Elle décida que c'était des affaires de Greg et pas des siennes et s'intéressa plutôt à replacer ses feuilles en pile symétrique.

-C'est bien de savoir que ça peut marcher, continuait Greg. Deux amis… qui s'aiment… tu ne trouves pas?  
-Tu étais ami avec Mathilde, nota Justine. Et pourtant, ça a mieux marché avec Soleil. Je me demande ce qu'elles avaient de différent?  
-Mathilde ne compte pantoutement pas, elle voulait juste sortir avec moi pour garder un oeil sur Théo, protesta Greg. Mais tu trouve pas ça plus poétique? Des amis qui apprennent à s'aimer?

Justine avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose, mais elle approuva quand même, avant de remettre ses lunettes et de taper ses mains ensemble.

-Bon! Nous avons de la visite demain, il ne faut pas traîner.  
-Tu fais le salon et je fais la cuisine? proposa Greg.

Justine acquiesça, puis ils bondirent chacun de leur côté faire le ménage et nettoyer à fond l'appartement. Greg se remettait à chantonner, ce qui faisait sourire Justine. Elle lui jeta un regard pendant qu'il nettoyait une casserole et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses biceps étaient développés de façon très esthétique. Puis elle se secoua et regarda ailleurs.

-Tu les as entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une manifestation? s'enquit Justine. Il y avait des fantômes dans les rues, hier. Ça ne peut rien augurer de bon pour la Société.  
-Aie confiance en Théo. Tu sais qu'il est un bon chef, argumenta Greg depuis le four.   
-C'est plus pour la Société que j'ai peur, fit Justine en tournant la tête après avoir fini de replacer le fauteuil. Ils réclamaient la séparation des deux mondes. Avec une telle opinion, je doute que les nouvelles lois soient un succès.  
-Toutes ses lois ont aidé les deux mondes à faire la paix, contredit Greg. Tout le monde pense que c'est la meilleure façon de vivre ensemble.

Justine finit par hocher la tête avec une réluctance évidente.

-J'espère que les critiques ne vont pas le débalancer, murmura-t-elle. Il n'a pas eu la formation adéquate. Il ne va peut-être pas s'en sortir.

Greg continua de laver le four.

-Moi, je pense qu'il va réussir.

Justine ne répondit pas. Théo avait de bonnes intentions, mais ses méthodes étaient pour le moins naïves, se dit-elle en finissant de ramasser les canettes et les bouts de céleri sur la table du salon. Elle les jeta et s'attaqua aux fenêtres.

-Tu as lavé les fenêtres? demanda Justine.  
-Je pensais que c'était à toi de le faire cette semaine, répondit Greg.

Justine fit un calcul mental et décida que c'était le tour de Greg, mais elle lava les fenêtres quand même pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle ouvrait les rideaux pour la première fois en trois mois, et la poussière était incroyablement épaisse sur les lignes de bois qui traçaient les limites du carreau. Elle toussa et essuya d'un air dégoûté la couche grise, tout en continuant à parler à Greg de quelque chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

-Tu disais que ça n'avait pas marché avec Mathilde, dit-elle. Je voulais savoir précisément pourquoi, si ce n'est pas trop personnel.  
-Elle m'a manipulé, expliqua-t-il, avec l'air de dire quelque chose d'évident. Elle ne m'aimait pas pour vrai. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, sur la chasse, et la pêche -- et ses blagues. C'était menteusement pas vrai.

Justine réfléchit un instant sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Greg était vraiment parfait, tant en ami qu'en amoureux. Il était attentionné, présent, affectueux... Qu'est-ce que Mathilde pouvait bien ne pas aimer en lui?

-Elle a eu de la chance de pouvoir se rapprocher de toi; tu ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait garder votre relation intacte? questionna-t-elle. Ça serait une erreur de couper les ponts, critiqua-t-elle. Tu es trop parfait pour être laissé de côté comme ça. Tu étais l'amoureux parfait: tu étais affectueux, présent… Ce serait impossible qu'elle ne se soit pas attaché à toi pendant la mission.

Greg la fixait d'un air sidéré. Il en oublia de répondre.

-N'importe qui qui a la chance de te côtoyer ainsi devrait réaliser sa chance après --

Elle finit par s'arrêter quand elle s'aperçut de ce qu'elle disait. Elle essaya de se reprendre.

-En tout cas, je pense que votre relation a dû tisser des liens entre vous deux, et qu'il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour les renouer. Bon! Les toilettes! Je vais les faire, s'écria Justine.

Greg resta planté là à côté du four à se demander si ce qui venait d'arriver était réel ou s'il rêvait.

-Attends, s'exclama-t-il. Justine, qu'est-ce que…

Mais elle avait déjà fermé la porte. Greg regarda le mur, puis le sol, puis regarda la lavette qu'il tenait dans les mains en espérant stupidement qu'elle puisse contenir un mémo disant "Je t'aime", puis décida que c'était absurde et se remit au travail en jetant des coups d'oeil vraiment pas subtils à la porte de la salle de bains en espérant qu'elle s'ouvre.

-Mais c'est toi que j'aime, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.


	5. Pizza et barbe à papa

Ce ne fut qu'au soir que Greg finit par revenir sur le sujet, quand il fut certain que sa réponse serait cohérente. Entre un carton de pizza, tout semblait propice à la conversation, et il était certain de ne pas donner de réponses embarrassantes.

Ils avaient lavé toute la maison, et pour ne pas utiliser de couverts, ils avaient commandé leur repas et le mangeaient à même la boîte en carton. Il n'aimait pas faire le ménage (pas autant que Justine, en tous cas) mais il était heureux de pouvoir s'asseoir à côté d'elle après avoir bien travaillé.

-Tu voudrais que je sorte avec Mathilde? questionna-t-il, confus. La fille qui nous a traiteusement joué dans le dos?

Justine lui jeta un regard perçant à travers ses lunettes, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi penser.

-Vous vous entendiez si bien ensemble. Ça ne peut pas avoir été seulement une mascarade.  
-Tu sous-estime Mathilde. Pis même à ça, je pourrais jamais cruiser la fille qui nous a trahis, protesta Greg. Jamais de la vie. Elle a tué Théo. Je pourrai plus jamais lui faire confiance.

Justine hocha la tête après un moment. Greg dut se forcer à ne pas admirer son expression songeuse, à quel point elle était belle quand elle réfléchissait.

-Je comprends, Greg, mais on n'est pas immaculés non plus, pointa-t-elle en s'essuyant. Théo, avec sa partie sombre, il est imprévisible, et toi, après ton pacte avec Schmitt - que tu as quand même brisé par la suite, ce que j'apprécie vraiment, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant un moment.

Justine ne termina pas sa phrase, comme si elle doutait de quelque chose. Elle n'osait pas le blâmer. Pour elle, c'était pardonné (et elle ne pourrait jamais tenir rancune à Greg). Or, Greg ne le savait pas, et crut que c'était le contraire, et qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'en parler par peine.

-Et moi, ma conduite après la mort de Marianne a failli détruire notre équipe, finit-elle. J'ai agi sans penser aux conséquences. Le fait est qu'on n'est pas tous irréprochables, Greg. Tout le monde dans ces situations-là finit par faire des erreurs horribles, sans pour autant perdre de vue son objectif. Ça fait partie de l'aventure. Il faut juste passer au travers. Le danger nous change, il faut l'accepter. On ne sera plus jamais les mêmes.

Greg plissa les yeux.

-C'était pas la même chose, infirma Greg. C'était sa partie sombre qui parlait -- et tu voulais juste sauver ta soeur. Tu avais bon coeur, tu peux pas te blâmer pour ça.

Mais Justine secoua la tête.

-J'aurais dû laisser mes émotions de côté et réfléchir plus froidement. J'ai fait passer mes propres sentiments avant la stabilité de notre équipe et ça aurait pu ruiner notre mission.

Greg fronça les sourcils. Il aurait voulu la consoler mais il n'osait pas. Justine avait toujours été un pilier de calme pendant les crises et de la réconforter était presque comme d'entraver son sang-froid. Il n'osa pas bouger mais osa approcher sa main un peu de la sienne, avec l'intention de la prendre dans les siennes. Puis il se mit à regretter son action et décida de prendre une serviette à la place.

-On a tous fait des choses dont on est pas trop fiers, rassura-t-il doucement. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est de passer au-travers et de se pardonner. On est une équipe, on doit pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres.  
-On n'est plus une équipe, contredit Justine. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. On s'est trop mentis, on s'est trahis trop de fois. Jamais plus on ne pourra se revoir sans repenser à la trahison, fit-elle, pessimiste. On peut pas se faire pardonner, mais on peut se trouver quelque chose de nouveau en commun. Mathilde et toi, vous n'avez pas commencé sur le bon pied, mais vos débuts étaient prometteurs. Vous aviez de la chimie ensemble.

Greg avala une bouchée de pizza pour se donner une contenance.

-Elle ne m'aimait pas pour vrai, marmonna-t-il. Elle ne m'a jamais aimée -- moi non plus, je pense.  
-Tu étais heureux quand tu étais avec elle, fit-elle. C'est une raison suffisante pour la rappeler.

Greg plissa les yeux, confus. Il avait peine à comprendre le raisonnement de Justine. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche -- est-ce qu'elle… elle ne comprend pas??

-Tu pense que je devrais retourner la voir parce qu'elle me rendait heureux? fit-il, perplexe.

Justine hocha la tête, et il comprit enfin ce qui ne collait pas. Justine n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse: elle ne comprenait pas. Il décida de lui expliquer, tout fier de pouvoir lui apprendre quelque chose qui ferait briller ses yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait une nouvelle chose.

-C'est pas pour ça que les couples fonctionnent, démentit-il. Pour faire un bon couple, il faut avoir les mêmes goûts et vouloir les mêmes affaires. Si on ne va pas dans la même direction dans la vie, ça ne marchera pas, même si on s'amuse ensemble.

Il dut réprimer un sourire ravi en voyant que son visage s'était éclairé. Elle est tellement belle.

-Prends moi et Soleil, par exemple, commença-t-il.

Il se tut un moment, et s'attendit comme toujours de ressentir une vague de regrets. Même si ça faisait presque deux ans, il ressentait encore une sorte de mélancolie à y repenser. Pas pour lui, mais pour la version de lui qui avait rêvé de partager un chalet dans les bois avec elle, pour ce petit garçon qui avait longtemps rêvé de la jolie petite fille blonde qui l'observait quand il jouait avec son frère. Mais en regardant Justine, il oubliait tout, et il ne rêvait plus à rien d'autre qu'à ses yeux gris qui vivaient les siens.

-Plus on a cassé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de fantômes dans sa vie. Elle avait trop peur. Et moi, je voulais rester avec vous. Avec Mathilde, ça n'a jamais été vrai entre nous, on n'avait aucune chimie, et même après la révélation, ça aurait pas pu marcher entre nous parce qu'on voulait pas la même chose. Elle pensait juste à sa mission.

Il se sentait ridicule. Il avait quand même cédé aux charmes d'une espionne, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle était un fantôme avant la dernière seconde. Une chance que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de se rendre loin. Il imagina la même révélation un an plus tard, après des mois de vie de couple, et à quel point il aurait été horrible de vivre la trahison après avoir cru être aimé aussi longtemps. Il nota intérieurement d'aller remercier Ostiguy plus tard et reporta son attention à Justine.

-Elle n'a plus de mission, maintenant que le FLF est tombé, remarqua-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle te laisserait une deuxième chance.

Greg y pensa un instant, mais l'idée n'avait aucun attrait à ses yeux. Pas quand il pouvait voir les cheveux de nuit et la peau de lune de sa coloc devant lui.

-Elle m'intéresse pas tant que ça, admit-il. Elle a pantoutement pas le genre de caractère que je cherche chez une fille. Je préfère les filles plus…

Il chercha un mot pour décrire tout ce que Justine était mais ne trouva rien.

-Plus… attirantes, finit-il, découragé de sa propre incompétence.

Le compliment n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Justine parut se renfermer sur elle-même.

-Je comprends, fit-elle en se concentrant sur la pizza.  
-Pas ça, plus… les filles qui sont pas des espions,débita-t-il avec l'impression de défuser une bombe.

Justine n'eut pas le temps de répondre parce qu'une soudaine cacophonie lui explosa les tympans. On aurait presque cru qu'une bombe venait d'exploser -- ce qui était presque le cas, vu que la personne qui venait de faire irruption était Ostiguy.

Il piétina le sol jusqu'à la petite table du salon, les bras encombrés de filaments rose pâle, occupé à jeter des regards soucieux vers son appartement.

-Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre date, mais Greg, il faut que tu vienne -- vite, ma laveuse vient d'exploser, là, il faut que tu m'aide!  
-Touche à rien, tu vas en mettre partout, protesta Greg pendant qu'Ostiguy tirait sur son bras pour l'amener avec lui. Justine et moi, on vient de finir le ménage.  
-Oouh, la vie de couple, ça va très bien, commenta Ostiguy d'un ton conspirateur. Vous avez vraiment embelli l'appartement, ça n'a jamais senti aussi bon du temps où Vicky et Théo étaient là.  
-Ostiguy, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? soupira Greg.  
-J'ai mis du colorant et de l'eau bouillante dans ma laveuse pour me faire ma propre barbe à papa. Du sucre aussi, ajouta-t-il en léchant un filament pastel sur son épaule.

Greg et Justine échangèrent un regard. Justine avait l'air horrifiée.

-C'est très bon, vous saurez, se défendit Ostiguy. J'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en faire beaucoup, mais je peux vous en vendre si vous voulez goûter. J'ai pas encore de cabaret, mais je pense que je pourrais en faire de la bleue aussi, pour les gars. Je vais vous la vendre à 40$ le bâton. Vous pourriez même vous en prendre pour votre prochaine date, fit-il.

Justine lui jeta un regard accusateur et il leva les mains devant lui comme pour prouver son innocence.

-Je voulais faire une machine à barbe à papa pour partir mon propre stand de vendeur de barbe à papa et aller me promener au stade pour en vendre et devenir riche, mais comme ça allait pas assez vite, j'ai mis de la levure et elle a commencé à recracher le sucre partout. Je pense qu'elle veut me noyer. Heu… il y aurait pas un fantôme là-dedans qui veut me punir d'avoir détruit son objet de hantise, hein? s'enquit-il, l'air piteux.

Greg se leva et le prit par le cou. Il commença à l'entraîner vers la porte.

-Non, ta laveuse est pas hantée, fit-il, las. Ton appartement est une zone fermée, rappela-t-il. Viens, avant que ton appart devienne colleusement trop encombré pour pouvoir rentrer.

Il poussa Ostiguy vers la porte, et celui-ci, après avoir marmonné une salutation à Justine, s'empressa de dépasser son ami et disparut dans le corridor. Greg jeta un dernier regard d'excuse à Justine, puis le suivit. Justine regarda la porte pendant quelques secondes, puis, quand elle se ferma, elle secoua la tête et se remit à manger.


	6. Lune

La soirée fut relativement tranquille, sans compter les occasionnels éclats de voix de l'autre bord du couloir. Justine ne voulait pas savoir.

Pour passer le temps, elle ressortit son cahier de notes et l'ouvrit à la page de Théo, espérant pouvoir trouver une explication satisfaisante au phénomène avant le lendemain. Espérons qu'elle sera positive. Je ne tiens pas à mettre Théo en colère. Elle replaça ses lunettes d'un geste déterminé, puis relut attentivement ses entrées. Il devait bien y avoir un indice quelque part.

Elle avait l'impression que la réponse était censée être simple. Ces choses-là pouvaient en effet être horriblement faciles à deviner, quand on avait l'oeil. Enfin, pour le public, tout semblait simple: les fantômes se réveillent à la mort du vivant (mais pourquoi?), les poltergeists sont des fantômes mauvais (mais comment?), un fantôme garde les blessures qui l'ont tué. Et si une émission de télévision aurait pu éviter la question en déclarant le phénomène "un don de Dieu", Justine était une scientifique, et pour elle, les croyances ésotériques étaient risibles. Elle croyait au fantômes, si -- mais elle ne se le permettait que sous la condition de pouvoir les étudier. Sans cela, elle aurait douté de sa santé mentale. Même maintenant, après des années de recherche, elle doutait encore -- ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Les fantômes n'avaient aucun sens. Et la fissure de l'enveloppe spectrale de Théo était à peine plus logique que le reste. Elle peinait à trouver une explication.

Les fantômes peuvent se téléporter. Si je réussis à apprendre si les poltergeists peuvent se téléporter ou pas, cela nous donnera un alibi de béton contre ma théorie.

Elle tapota sur sa page avec son crayon, essayant de déterminer si sa théorie était aussi ridicule qu'elle l'imaginait, puis soupira et traça un triangle sur la marge de sa page. Dans sa légende à elle, ça voulait dire qu'elle devait expérimenter la chose. Encore une chose à trouver.

Puis elle ôta ses lunettes et se frotta l'arche du nez, soudainement éprise d'une lassitude presque ancestrale. Elle avait l'impression d'être une ruine, vieille et fatiguée, figée sur place depuis des siècles, attendant que quelque chose la fasse bouger. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la recherche (elle l'adorait, même), mais plutôt qu'elle couvrait trop de territoire à elle seule. Elle ne pourrait jamais trouver toutes les réponses elle-même, même en y passant sa vie. Elle doutait même qu'elle vivrait assez longtemps pour comprendre quelque chose de significatif sur eux.

Au moins, avec Vicky et Théo, elle avait eu sous le nez l'image de ce qu'elle voulait communiquer au monde, un rappel de la raison qui la poussait toujours plus loin. Elle voulait aider d'autres gens à pouvoir rire ensemble et tomber en amour avec des fantômes, elle voulait voir partout la cohabitation facile de ses amis. Et si elle avait toujours été la seule à mener une enquête constante sur la nature des fantômes, elle avait toujours su que ses amis se préoccupaient des résultats qu'elle leur donnerait, soit en lui demandant des nouvelles ou en commentant les résultats.

Justine s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de fixer sa feuille et qu'elle avait arrêté de lire. Avec un grognement de frustration, elle détourna les yeux. Elle était incapable de se concentrer -- un peu comme quand Marianne l'avait forcée à s'habiller inconfortablement.

Marianne…

Elle sentit sa respiration s'effriter dans sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose la lui avait volée. Tout doucement, elle repoussa son cahier, prit sa tête entre ses mains, et se força à respirer profondément. Toute l'émotion accumulée pendant la soirée s'amassait au fond de sa gorge: la fatigue, le découragement, l'incompréhension, le deuil. L'émotion sortit en sanglot, et elle en laissa sortir un précisément, avant de fermer les yeux pour se calmer.

Pas maintenant. Et si Greg revenait et la voyait ainsi? Personne ne voulait la voir aussi démise. Qu'est-ce que Vicky et Théo diraient? Est-ce qu'ils lui demanderaient de se calmer? Est-ce qu'ils lui diraient que ce n'était pas le temps de pleurer, qu'elle avait de la recherche à faire? Peut-être qu'ils ne feraient pas ça, mais c'était ce que Justine se disait à elle-même, alors elle refusa de se mettre à pleurer et remit ses lunettes à la place.

Théorie: Théo a une partie sombre parce qu'une de ses parties est attachée à son corps et l'autre est un poltergeist. Semi-fantôme.

Théorie: Théo est connecté à l'Au-delà.

Question: a-t-on revu la partie sombre de Théo après leur voyage dans l'Au-delà? Théorie: la partie sombre est restée dans l'au-delà.

Question: comment fonctionnent les portes fantomatiques?

Question: Est-ce que les deux parties de Théo avaient leur propre quête fantomatique?

Question: Est-ce que Théo aurait pu passer sa porte sans sa partie sombre?

Question: Est-ce que Théo et sa partie sombre sont réellement le même fantôme?

Question: Est-ce que les poltergeists sont en fait la partie sombre d'un fantôme normal? Sont-ils furieux de ne pas avoir passé la porte avec leur moitié? Ou furieux de ne pas avoir fusionné?

Question: Est-ce que le séjour dans l'Au-delà a détruit la partie sombre? Est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant totalement partie de Théo?

Question: Peut-on guérir un poltergeist de sa rage?

Théorie: les poltergeists sont des versions "méchantes" de fantômes sans enveloppe spectrale, comme celui de Florida.

Théorie: le monde des fantômes n'a aucun sens biologique parce que l'ectoplasme se comporte comme une émotion humaine. La matière fantomatique suit une logique humaine et pas physique.

Question: Qu'arrive-t-il si on infuse de l'ectoplasme dans un cerveau humain? Créer un fantôme? Tuer la personne?

Peut-on créer des fantômes artificiellement?

Elle eut soudainement une idée.

Poltergeist: manifestation de la colère du fantôme quand il était vivant. Émotion pure.

Théorie: la partie sombre de Théo est composée de ses pires accès de rage et de sa colère subconsciente.

Question: Est-ce que Théo réprimait sa colère?

Question: Est-ce que Théo avait vraiment des pensées agressives comme celles de sa partie sombre quand il vivait?

Question : la partie sombre est la demie de Théo, ou une fraction?

Théorie: La partie sombre de Théophile agit comme M. Langevin dans ses pires crises de colère  
Exemple: traite les gens de "faibles"

Elle secoua la tête pour elle-même. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. M. Langevin n'était pas meurtrier. Elle se dit ensuite que les poltergeists, comme les esprits vengeurs, étaient peu représentatifs de l'esprit qu'ils avaient eu quand ils étaient en vie. Ils étaient toujours plus fâchés et plus agressifs, comme si quelque chose dans leur état les rendait incapables de ressentir autre chose.

Théorie: le

Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle avait l'impression que l'ectoplasme la narguait. Elle vit cela comme son signal d'aller dormir et commença à ramasser ses documents.

C'est à ce moment-là que Greg entra en trombe, échevelé et haletant, recouvert d'eau sale et de savon à vaisselle. Il ferma la porte derrière lui d'un mouvement lourd et tituba vers Justine, l'air épuisé.

-Tu veux pas savoir, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa porte pour lui adresser un salut de la main, puis s'enfonça dans les ombres de la pièce. Elle entendit un bruit de chute et déduisit qu'il s'était effondré dans son lit.

Justine resta confuse pendant un moment, puis laissa échapper un petit rire. Ensuite, elle ramassa ses papiers et les emmena dans sa chambre. En revenant dans le salon pour nettoyer la table, elle remarqua que Greg avait oublié de fermer sa porte, et s'approcha tout doucement de sa chambre pour le faire. Elle entendit sa respiration lente et déduisit qu'il dormait déjà. Avec un petit sourire, elle ferma la porte, puis retourna dans le salon pour jeter les boîtes et ranger le reste.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, le silence familier lui fit du bien. Il lui apporta aussi une information très évidente qu'elle avait omise plus tôt: il y avait eu des recherches sur l'état du corps après la mort. Elle pouvait commencer par ça.

Toute envie de dormir oubliée, elle ouvrit son ordinateur et fit une petite recherche. Elle avait l'intention de continuer, mais elle se dit qu'elle devait dormir, et se coucha à contrecœur après s'être dit qu'elle y retournerait à la première heure, demain.


	7. Torturés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg fait un cauchemar.

Évidemment, c'était un rêve, parce que jamais Greg n'aurait embrassé Justine sans sa permission, mais la morsure de la gifle qu'elle lui asséna n'en fut pas moins douloureuse. Il reculait de quelques pas, écoutant Justine le traiter de tous les noms, lui dire qu'il aurait dû attendre, qu'il aurait dû aller plus doucement. Qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit oui et qu'il n'avait pas d'affaire à la cruiser comme ça.

Puis Théo apparaissait et lui susurrait d'une voix froide qu'il n'aurait jamais de chance avec Justine, qu'il était naïf d'y croire. Il se tournait vers Justine et disait qu'elle était une prude et qu'elle était incapable d'aimer. Théo lui disait qu'il aurait plus de fun s'il la détestait à la place, disait qu'il savait de quoi il parlait, et lui tendait la main; mais tout à coup, il se transformait en Schmitt, et c'était son ennemi qui le fixait de ses yeux fous à la place du gars des années 50.

Et tout à coup, Justine était dans un tiroir, et elle hurlait; et Schmitt riait de façon démoniaque, remerciant Greg de l'avoir assisté. Disait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu réussir sans lui, que Greg était un héros, un brave; qu'il serait honoré par les fantômes de la Société comme celui qui avait tué l'Élu et sa Compagnie.

Et Greg se mit à pleurer, à dire que ce n'était pas ça qu'il aurait dû faire, qu'il était un lâche, qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à ses amis, qu'il voulait protéger Justine; puis il se réveilla dans son hamac dans des sueurs froides, avec deux réalisations dans la tête:

La première, qu'il n'était définitivement pas un médium, parce que ses rêves étaient ridicules;

Et la deuxième, qu'il devait arrêter de cruiser Justine tout de suite, parce qu'il ne supporterait jamais de voir son visage aussi démoli.

Puis il se recoucha en tremblant et se passa les mains sur le visage. C'était encore la nuit, heureusement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait dû parler à Justine sitôt après avoir rêvé de l'embrasser. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il se sentait sale d'avoir rêvé à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de ses avances.

Il se demanda comment Justine faisait pour passer à travers ses regrets. Est-ce qu'elle écrivait ses pensées dans un journal? Est-ce qu'elle faisait de la recherche? Est-ce qu'elle pleurait? Lui, il ne faisait rien. D'habitude, l'objet de ses regrets (souvent Soleil) était à quelques pieds, et il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre. Après son deal avec Schmitt, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose non plus; il avait fui l'appartement pour protéger ses amis, et n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir avec Ostiguy comme colocataire.

Non, il n'avait pas souvent le temps de réfléchir profondément; mais il savait quand même que ses remords lui pesaient. Il les sentait en ce moment-là.

Il décida d'y penser tout de suite. Il avait du temps.

J'étais vraiment innocent, donc je ne lui ai pas demandé de mentir. C'est pasmalment la seule chose de correcte dans mon affaire. J'aurais pas dû faire de deal avec Schmitt. Ça valait pas la peine. Ça se peut qu'il y ait des gens morts à cause de moi.

C'était dégueulassement sale de faire ça. J'ai trahi tous mes amis. Ils auraient pu mourir à cause de moi.

Une idée le frappa soudain.

Est-ce que je vais devoir avoir un nouveau procès, maintenant que la Société est tombée? Ils vont sûrement vouloir m'arrêter. J'ai quand même fait un deal avec Schmitt.

Greg raisonna qu'il méritait sûrement de se faire arrêter. Il ne savait pas quel genre de peine ça méritait, ni ce qu'était le mot légal pour "comploter avec un psychopathe pour sauver sa peau", mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec la justice.

Une partie de lui voulait se sauver, mais le reste en avait assez de s'enfuir. Peu importe ce qui arrivait, il l'accepterait. C'était quand même la seule forme de dignité qu'il avait encore, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, ou qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Il pensa à Vicky, et à son attaque; à Théo qui l'avait accusé de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger; à Soleil qui était partie parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la rassurer; à Tristan qui était mort par sa faute --

Et à Marianne --

Et à Justine --

À Justine…

Il se remit à pleurer plus violemment qu'avant, sachant que jamais il ne pourrait en faire assez pour expier ce qu'il avait fait. Certaines choses ne méritaient pas d'être oubliées. Il accueillit la notion avec une sorte de fatigue, et décida d'y repenser demain.

Il se demanda s'il irait au Paradis quand il mourrait. Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'il eût avant de s'endormir.

Il rêva qu'il emménageait avec Ostiguy et qu'il se mettait à manger des chips dans du lait en portant un chandail de Noël déglingué, entouré de cannettes de liqueur et d'assiettes en papier sales. Que la gang le visitait et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le différencier d'Ostiguy. Puis que Schmitt arrivait, avec Angèle Pratt derrière lui, à proférer des menaces de mort et de souffrance pour tout le monde, et Greg les regardait avec son bol de céréales, à demander si ça le concernait encore, puisqu'il vivait avec Ostiguy.

Il mangeait ses céréales pendant que la partie sombre de Théo mettait dehors Justine et Vicky, mais Greg n'était pas là, il était encore chez Ostiguy, il parlait avec elles de leur expulsion mais il était terriblement distant, les filles partaient et Théo était possédé et lui n'avait rien fait du tout. Vicky tombait par terre, le front en sang, et Justine se mettait à gémir alors que son visage se perlait de sueur, et il les regardait avec horreur.

Soudainement, il se demandai: où avait-il été pendant tout ce temps? Quand tout le monde se mettait à mourir et à souffrir à côté de lui, que faisait-il? Il n'avait jamais été blessé, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour eux. La seule chose qu'il avait fait était de partir. Les filles avaient failli mourir, Théo avait risqué sa vie, et lui -- il était allé en prison. C'était ça, sa grosse épreuve. Il s'était fait avoir par un espion, il avait fait un deal avec Schmitt, il avait abandonné tout le monde. Quand le poltergeist était venu, il n'avait pas pu protéger ses amis. Il était mort, et par sa faute, tout le monde avait été traumatisé, torturé, ou assassiné par le fantôme maléfique.

Dire qu'il avait reproché à Ostiguy de le laisser derrière quand il avait fait la même chose. Combiné de fois avait-il manqué l'action parce qu'il était chez un ami? Combien de fois avait-il été un lâche?

Il eut la pensée horrible que c'était ça qu'il laisserait derrière, puis il se réveilla encore et s'aperçut qu'il était en sueurs. Il s'assit sur son hamac et s'essuya le front d'une main tremblante. Quelque chose lui tordait l'estomac. Il décida qu'il avait faim et se leva.

Après avoir enfilé des vêtements au hasard, il sortit de sa chambre avec l'idée de se faire un déjeuner rapide et de sortir de l'appart pour aller voir des amis, où aller au cégep, ou quelque chose du genre -- puis il se souvint qu'il avait quitté le cégep et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment aller voir ses amis. Justine vivait avec lui, et Théo et Vicky étaient trop occupés pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas juste se promener dans les corridors et tomber sur un ami avec qui passer la journée. Pendant un moment, il s'ennuya du temps facile où il était un gars normal -- mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Pour rien au monde il n'échangerait ses amis ou leurs aventures. Ils avaient souffert, certes, mais l'aventure en valait la peine. 

Il décida alors qu'il ferait tout son possible pour ne pas oublier tout ce qui était arrivé. Il essaierait de se montrer digne des événements, et de se préparer au cas où quelque chose de semblable arriverait à nouveau. Et surtout, il ne trahirait plus jamais ses amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai toujours imaginé Greg comme quelqu'un de sensible. C'est quand même le premier personnage qu'on voit pleurer de toute l'émission. J'ai pris la liberté d'imaginer qu'il est très vulnérable en ce moment-ci de sa vie, après toutes les épreuves que la gang a vécu ainsi que ses propres problèmes à régler.


	8. Florida Wiseman

Florida: esprit de l'appartement  
Provoque les coulées d'ectoplasme  
Provoque les flashbacks  
Nous a envoyés en '57  
Peut changer le mobilier, les murs et les objets (Ostiguy le remarque sans problème; les autres ne s'en souviennent pas). Fonction: nous avertir du danger  
N'a pas interagi avec le poltergeist

Florida est-elle un poltergeist?

Non: pas plus d'un poltergeist dans un endroit. Source (peu fiable): Gonzague. Exemple: le poltergeist a hanté notre appartement sans évincer Florida.  
Note: elle n'a pas agi durant cet épisode. Écrasée? Inconsciente?

Oui: peut modifier les lieux à sa guise. Exemple: le poltergeist fait moisir les fruits, coupe le courant, et isole l'appartement. Source: témoin

Hypothèse: Florida et Théo ont vécu le même genre d'expérience. Hypothèse: Après un coma trop long, le fantôme commence à se désintégrer.

Justine sourit, puis grogna en notant une incohérence.

Hypothèse fausse. Florida est morte longtemps après Théo et ne pourrait donc pas être dans un stade plus avancé de décomposition. Source: Florida, après s'être mariée deux fois et être devenue la mère de Sandrine, est morte quelques mois avant notre emménagement.

De plus, elle n'est pas devenue un fantôme, selon son propre témoignage. Elle dit avoir voulu rester avec Théo, ce qui fit qu'une partie de son âme resta dans l'appartement avec lui. Source fiable?

Elle avait assumé que son explication était scientifique et basée sur des documents précis qu'elle pourrait retrouver avec un peu de motivation, mais ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Est-ce que Gonzague le sait? Et qu'en est-il de la SdF? Son état était-il réversible?

Florida avait laissé entendre que son apparition pendant le combat contre le Grand Patron serait la dernière et qu'elle mourrait pour de bon après ça. Justine était déçue: elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui poser des questions. Elle espérait que Florida était encore vivante quelque part et qu'elle pouvait la contacter. Il y avait tellement de choses à apprendre de son état, et voilà qu'elle était morte juste au moment où elle expliquait la situation.

Peut-être que Vicky pourrait l'aider à retrouver Florida avez ses talents de médium. Théo serait heureux, et pourrait peut-être même leur prêter son énergie.

Cela lui rappelait une autre de ses questions: qu'est-ce qui causait les pouvoirs fantomatiques? Gonzague avait déjà répondu à la question, mais Justine trouvait que son explication était absolument ridicule et pas scientifique du tout, et elle voulait une vraie réponse.

Quoiqu'en y pensant, ça semblait intéressant. Roger courait vite parce qu'il avait toujours été rapide, Schmitt avait des pouvoirs paranormaux parce qu'il avait été médium dans sa vie humaine… elle se demandait si les poltergeists et les esprits vengeurs étaient pareils. Peut-être qu'ils étaient aussi bestiaux parce que la force qui trouvait leur caractéristique la plus frappante et la transformait en pouvoir était mélangée par la présence d'un sentiment immense, et qu'elle énergisait ça au lieu de prendre la vraie capacité spéciale du fantôme.

-C'est peut-être comme du beurre de pinottes, le coma fantômatique: le beurre se solidifie au fond du pot, et l'huile remonte. Donc Théo serait devenu le beurre et la partie sombre, c'est l'huile.

Justine sursauta et entendit Greg s'excuser à côté d'elle. Elle ne répondit pas et se mit à réfléchir.

-Ça ne se peut pas, dit-elle après réflexion. Les fantômes ne sont pas des liquides, ce sont des êtres vivants. Ils peuvent pas se décanter, expliqua-t-elle. Mais bonne idée.

Greg fronça les sourcils, incertain.

-Non, ils restent au fond du coffre, et les jeunes fantômes sont mous, ils ont pas de corps. Non?

Justine secoua la tête, un peu coupable de briser son expression radieuse.

-Non, je pense qu'ils sont vraiment pas capables de se distiller. Peut-être si leur conscience était liquide, ou avait les mêmes propriétés… j'imagine que personne n'a vraiment fait de tests sur le sujet. Je vais devoir faire des expériences.

Elle ignorait pourquoi cette perspective ne la réjouissait pas. Peut-être qu'elle en avait assez de partager dans la même eau depuis des semaines. Elle avancerait plus rapidement dans sa recherche si elle avait des cobayes et un laboratoire, ou même un nouveau document fantomatique. Les fantômes ne venaient plus aussi souvent dans leur appartement depuis qu'ils avaient compris que Théo n'y vivait plus, et l'attrait de la zone ouverte était minime depuis que la plupart des lieux publiques capables d'accueillir le rituel étaient maintenant des zones ouvertes. Personne de nouveau ne venait vraiment les voir depuis la chute de la Société, et le nombre promettait de chuter encore plus pendant les prochaines années.

Puis elle fut distraite en entendant Greg sortir un pichet de jus d'orange et leur en verser un verre chacun. Il paraissait pensif.

-Tu penses à ça, des fois, que le monde a vraiment changé depuis l'an dernier? Tout le monde connaît les fantômes. C'est plus un secret.

Il s'assit près d'elle et lui tendit le verre. Justine l'accepta avec un sourire et se mit à le boire. Elle refusa d'admettre qu'elle essayait de se forcer à ne pas fixer son ami et à admirer ses -- justement, c'est ce qu'elle essayait d'éviter. Elle sirota son jus avec la concentration d'un élève en plein examen et continua à écouter Greg.

-C'est meilleur comme ça, continua-t-il. Tu imagines si on avait dû garder le secret toute notre vie? On est tellement plus libres, maintenant! On n'a pas à essayer de garder le secret, fit-il avec un soupir satisfait.

Justine hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être pessimiste, même si son pessimisme était moins global depuis que Greg était arrivé. C'est vrai que les choses allaient mieux depuis l'année dernière. Elle ne trouvait que des événements précis à nommer comme contre-argument.

-C'est pas tout rose, quand même. Il y a toute la question des arrestations et des punitions des fantômes criminels -- et les débuts de Théo dans le gouvernement. Des fois, je me dis que ça serait mieux si rien n'avait changé. Au moins, tout était logique. C'était facile d'accepter que le cuivre repousse les fantômes quand je n'avais pas à me demander pourquoi.  
-Allons, sois pas si pessimiste, protesta Greg. Tout va mieux depuis que la Société est tombée. Tiens, je peux te le prouver.

Justine haussa un sourcil. Greg souriait. Il cala son verre de jus et lui jeta un regard vibrant qui lui fit presque faire un arrêt cardiaque.

-Viens au vieux-Port avec moi, et on va aller s'assurer que tout le monde va bien. Tiens, on va aller voir dans les parcs et les magasins, et je te parie qu"m'n ne trouvera pas un fantôme qui n'est pas en train de s'amuser. Je suis authentiquement sûr que tous les restaurants vont être bondés de fantômes qui passent du bon temps avec leur famille, pis que dans tous les pars, il va y avoir des fantômes qui passent du bon temps avec leurs vieux amis à jouer aux cartes.

Justine haussa un sourcil, dans l'idée de demander depuis quand il pensait qu'elle, le frigo sur pattes, la scientifique bornée, était émotivement capable de sortir de chez elle pour aller se promener, stupéfaite que ce soit l'activité qu'il propose. Qu'il lui propose à elle, en plus. Elle eut envie de lui demander s'il ne préférait pas plutôt demander à Théo de venir avec lui comme il était probablement de meilleure compagnie qu'elle, puis réalisa trois choses:

1) il lui demandait ça à elle pour lui remonter le moral, parce que, visiblement, c'était quelque chose dont il se préoccupait (c'était très bizarre, selon Justine, qui n'était toujours pas habituée à ce que les gens lui témoignent de l'affection, mais devant les faits, elle ne pouvait que s'incliner);

2) elle ne voulait pas dire non à sa proposition, parce que, même si elle avait de la recherche à faire et du ménage à terminer, l'idée de passer du temps avec Greg semblait prioritaire;

3) de toutes façons, elle était incapable de dire non à Greg, qu'elle le veuille ou non. C'était donc inutile de protester. Ce serait une perte de temps inutile.

Elle haussa un sourcil pour faire bonne mesure.

-Tu penses vraiment que les fantômes sont plus heureux maintenant que la loi a passé?

Greg lui sourit et son esprit fut rempli de pensées totalement illogiques.

-Centpourcemment sûr. Bon, tu viens?

Elle cligna des yeux et remarqua qu'il avait déjà mis sa veste, déduisit qu'il était excité de partir, puis re-déduisit qu'il avait juste hâte de lui prouver son idée. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il lui tendit son coupe-vent d'un mouvement galant. Une partie de son esprit se dit que Marianne avait eu bon goût, mais cette partie de son esprit fut rapidement écrasée par le reste de ses conclusions. C'était une sortie entre amis; c'était même moins que ça, c'était un pari. Un pari que Justine ne voulait pas perdre.

-Tu cuisines le souper si on trouve moins que cinq fantômes souriants, fit Justine en s'approchant de la porte.

-Tu m'aides à laver l'appart d'Ostiguy si c'est moi qui gagne, contrecarra Greg.

Justine pouffa d'un rire indigné.

-Jamais de la vie! Cet appartement-là sent pire que les bas sales dans la chambre de Vicky!

-C'est toi qui a commencé, protesta Greg innocemment.

Justine leva les yeux au ciel, mais lui tendit la main avec un sourire affectueux.

-Marché conclu, fit-elle. Allons voir ce que les fantômes font de bon aujourd'hui.

-Tu vas pas le regretter, fit Greg en serrant sa main, avec un air de chiot heureux plastifié sur son visage. Je connais tous les endroits où les fantômes vont. Tu vas pas en croire tes yeux.

Justine s'aperçut enfin que Greg était peut-être un peu amoureux d'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser.

-Tu veux vraiment me faire perdre, fit Justine.

-J'ai pas le choix si je veux que tu m'aides avec l'appartement, répliqua Greg. Il faut ce qu'il faut.

Justine plissa les yeux.

-J'espère que vous avez utilisé des produits sanitaires de bonne qualité pour enlever les filaments, parce que je ne me mettrai pas le nez dans une boue sucrée qui sent le moisi.

Greg eut l'air un peu coupable mais marmonna une réponse quand même, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

-Ça peut pas être pire que l'ectoplasme, fit-il prudemment. Tu mets ton nez dedans toute la journée.

Justine plissa les yeux.

-Greg, protesta-t-elle.  
-Ben quoi! On a juste mis du…

Il continua sur sa lancée pendant qu'ils descendaient l'escalier ensemble. Après un moment, un éclat de rire résonna dans les couloirs, faisant sourire Valentine qui passait par là et qui s'arrêta pour les contempler, la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux attendris. Avec le sourire de celle qui savait, elle les regarda pendant un instant, puis se détourna et sourit à elle-même.

-C'est bien de voir des jeunes couples mettre de la vie dans le bloc-appartement, souffla-t-elle rêveusement tout haut. Vous allez mettre de la vie partout où vous irez.

En souriant, elle se dit qu'une journée était toujours meilleure quand un couple heureux passait par là. Puis elle déverrouilla la porte de l'appartement et l'ouvrit. Sandrine lui fit signe d'entrer avec un sourire, et les deux femmes échangèrent une étreinte amicale avant de refermer la porte du 1-A.


End file.
